Cole Randolph
Cole Randolph is the main protagonist of the Five Kingdoms series. He ends up in The Outskirts after blundering into the haunted mansion, and getting his friends kidnapped. In the first book, it is said that he has great potential in his shaping ability, although he had no power to shape at all back then. Personality Cole is your average kid, not that different from a typical kid. He's fearful that things could possibly kill him or nearly kill him. As a result, he's not very brave, though has an amazing amount of willpower to survive. However, he is not afraid of heights. He has stated that he has always been good at comeback; he also states this has always been his defense mechanism. Cole is also prepared for the worst often times, (e.g. saving his friends) even though it could get him in trouble (jailed), severely injured, or even killed. Plot In Book 1: Sky Raiders, Cole was an average 6th grader until his friends are captured by slave traders who take them to a mysterious place called the Outskirts. After following them, Cole discovers by a Wayminder that once you enter the Outskirts, you're stuck there. In an attempt to save his friends, Cole is captured and sold to the Sky Raiders. When he escapes with Mira, along with Jace and Twitch, they get sucked into a cloudwall and find Grand Shaper Declan, who gives them freemarks. They go after Carnag to get Mira's shaping power back. Cole kills Carnag with his magic shawl. In Book 2: The Rogue Knight, he, Jace, Twitch, Mira and Joe MacFarland travel to the kingdom of Elloweer. They are attacked by bounty hunters. Cole is then kidnapped by Ansel, who is forced to promise to leave Cole alone. Cole also finds a girl named Jill Davis from Arizona and he promised to come back for her. They then meet up with a powerful enchanter named Skye Ryland. Mira gets kidnapped by the Rogue Knight. Cole discovers he can make his Jumping Sword light on fire and retain it's abilities that it had in Sambria while trying to save Mira, but he still fails. Cole finds Dalton and Dalton joins the resistance. Skye's friend Sultan joins the resistance. He finds out the Rogue Knight was good and he releases Mira and gives her his knight, Minimus, as a body guard. They rescue Brady. Sultan gets injured so Joe takes Sultan and Brady to a safe place. They go to find Trillian the Torivor, who has Mira's sister Honor Pemberton. Cole, Jace ,and Mira take a test from Trillian to find Honor and at the very end they manage to succeed. After finding Callista, the Grand Shaper of Elloweer, they get masks that can transform them into large animals. Callista tells Cole to keep trying to use his ability. Callista then goes with them. They fight Morgassa, who turns out to be Brady's shaping power infused with a shapecrafter. Cole gets his power blocked by the shapecrafter before she dies, and they witness Callista's death from injuries. From there, they travel to Zeropolis. Character History Cole is from Boise, Idaho but moved to Mesa, Arizona. Relationships He is best friends with Dalton and Jenna Hunt. Dalton sometimes teases Cole about still liking Jenna even though Cole claims they're friends. Cole also has a brother Hunter Randolph. Trivia *Cole had a crush on Jenna previously, until he grew older. Category:People Category:Characters Category:Sky Raiders Category:Former Slaves Category:Male Antagonists Category:Book 1: Sky Raiders Category:Book 2: The Rogue Knight Category:Book 3: Crystal Keepers Category:Book 1 Characters Category:Book 2 Characters Category:Book 3 Characters Category:Unseen Members Category:Main Antagonists